littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Primal Afflictions
The Primal Afflictions is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 54th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Daisywood. Plot Previously, upon being informed of Roxanne's murder, Abraham and the player rushed to the restroom, where they found Fatiha scream in despair and grief over Roxanne, who's been shot to death with pistol. Eight people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Bill Watson (former vice-president), Abigail Hafner (prime minister), Christa Rees (witch), Gertrude Kennedy (historian), Farhan Jubayr (Fatiha's father), Fatiha Jubayr (detective), John Flair (doctor), and Norman Jernigan (Hafner's bodyguard). While searching for evidences, Abraham discovers the hologram machine and by pressing button, the Christa shows herself being recovering her memories about being witch. Then she married a younger Regueiro and bare two daughters. Then on the young age, Christa ordered Father Regueiro to rape her daughters to have five granddaughter to join her cult. But when the Rees Relatives has refused to join their crime and run away with their daughters. Then Christa founded Project Deathstalker, the criminal organizations forms over nine cult followers to start their murder spree by killing Rees relatives and attempted assassination of the President. After that, Abraham remembers how Christa faked her death then shows up as the witch. Mid-investigation, Chief Mitchell got a report of a missing files in the armory, confirming that the killer was from the police. Furthermore, Gertrude became a suspect along with Fatiha Jubayr and Christa Rees, a witch who had came back after 53 of captive under her alias Christabel Reagan. Moreover, Abigail confessed that she had unwittingly helped the satanic cult fellow and so thought herself to be the "host" after her bodyguard Norman got framed into believing that he killed Roxanne. To everyone's horror, the team found enough evidence to arrest Fatiha as Roxanne's killer. Farhan refuse to believed that his daughter was being Night Spirit's host and Fatiha tells him that it's unfair. However, she start to scream as she hallucinating terrorist attacks and people's dead bodies, then she stopped. Crying hysterically, she admitting to the crime. Fatiha said that Father Regueiro lured her to the restroom to leak information about the player's investigation into the Night Spirit's cult fellow. Although she wanted to stop, Fatiha said that someone threatened to kill the player if she refuse to giving information. After she acknowledged Father Regueiro is about to executing, Fatiha felt devastated, but soon screams bloody murder once again when Night Spirit hinted that the "host" was someone the team knew very well. After the unseen supernatural force possessing her from case 49, Fatiha stole Norman Jernigan's pistol and waits until Roxanne arrives, then she shots her in the head before she could scream and hide it to framed Norman. In court, Judge Pereira sentenced Fatiha to 20 years in psychiatric clinic and 30 years in jail without parole. However, Christa arrived in the courtroom and held Farhan hostage, demanding Regueiro's release along with cult followers. Abraham threatened to shoot Christa, but Farhan ordered everyone to stand down and let them escape to avoid more deaths. Before leaving, Christa hinted that she was the "witch" and "Rees Slayer" who want to use Fatiha as a part of sacrifice object before she left the court with Fatiha and the Project Deathstalker's followers. Outside the courtroom, John Flair finally admitted his true feelings to Hilda and want her as his new wife before the two shared a kiss. The team later went back to the police station, where Chief Mitchell told them to go after the Deathstalker's fugitives trail. During The Rise of Night Spirit (6/6), Raymond and the player went to the restroom, where they found Christa's tablet, which (per Nora) suggested that the cult followers were going into Sachs Canyon, which according to Melvin, was a polluted desert with fierce sandstorms and unforgiving weather. Meanwhile, Gertrude and the player found Christa's top secret files about the satanic cult in the Daisywood's yard. Per Nora, it confirmed that Christa was the "Witch of the Night Spirit" and that she arranged the mass murder as a diversion so that Father Regueiro could steal the holy scripture for her. When Father Regueiro arrested, however, Night Spirit possessing Fatiha to steal the scripture during the murder investigation. Gertrude said that Fatiha had done this willingly to become the host for satanic cult followers in order to celebration with sacrifice ritual. After Nora and Hilda helped Abraham, Raymond and the player prepare for their trip to Sachs Canyon, Chief Mitchell wished them good luck and told them to go to Sachs Canyon before the Deathstalker joins satanic cult force to sacrifice Fatiha. Summary Victim *'Roxanne Simonidis' Murder Weapon *'M1911 Pistol' Killer *'Fatiha Jubayr' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect listens to Bollywood music. *The suspect's blood type is B-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect's blood type is B-. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect listens to Bollywood music. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect listens to Bollywood music. *The suspect's blood type is B-. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry. *The suspect listens to Bollywood music. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect eats curry. Killer's Profile *The killer knows binary code. *The killer eats curry. *The killer listens to Bollywood music. *The killer's blood type is B-. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Chapter 4 Soon to Be Added The Rise of Night Spirit (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is the only case in the game which features eight suspects instead of the usual five. *This is the only case in the game with five chapters (including the Additional Investigation) instead of the usual four. *Formerly, the two names of cases were goes planned by Death in the Late Night and The Primal Scream. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Daisywood Category:Copyrighted Images